Barba
by amudoki
Summary: Yuuri tiene una duda que lo está matando. ¿A Víctor le sale barba? Realmente está curioso sobre eso. Tanto así es su preocupación con el tema, que le provoca un pequeño accidente en pleno entrenamiento. ¿Cómo reaccionará Víctor al enterarse de la pequeña duda de Yuuri? ¿Lo sorprenderá o acabará siendo el sorprendido?


_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes de Yuri! On ICE pertenecen a Sayo Yamamoto, Mitsuro Kubo y estudio MAPPA.

* * *

 **Barba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yuuri estaba curioso. Muy curioso. Tanto que comenzaba a distraerse con sus pensamientos cuando menos lo esperaba. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

No sabe exactamente cuándo comenzó. Pero necesitaba encontrarle respuesta a su duda. Ya era cuestión de vida o muerte. El problema era, ¿cómo lo conseguiría?

Todo comenzó cuando una mañana, como de costumbre, se despertó con Víctor a su lado. De forma automática poso su vista en el rostro dormido observando las líneas perfectas que lo formaban. Como siempre, se impresionaba por las largas y tupidas pestañas, tan claras que reflejaban levemente la luz. La recta nariz, levemente respingona y los carnosos labios. Para terminar el marco, unas cuantas hebras plateadas cayendo sobre su rostro dándole, si es posible, una imagen aún más perfecta a su rostro.

Fue en ese momento en el que lo notó. Era un detalle tan ínfimo y poco visible que casi lo pasa por alto. Víctor no tenía barba.

No era ningún adolescente -como cierto ruso rubio- por lo que debería tener al menos algo de vello facial. Puede que simplemente fuesen locuras suyas y Víctor se afeitase cada mañana. Pero siendo él generalmente el primero en levantarse, dudaba nunca haberlo visto.

Eso lo llevaba a la encrucijada en la que actualmente se encontraba. Lo más fácil sería preguntarle si se afeitaba o era naturalmente lampiño, pero conociendo como conocía a Víctor exigiría que él también respondiera a dicha pregunta, cosa a la que no estaba dispuesto. Le resultaba muy vergonzoso.

Yuuri era naturalmente lampiño, pero para él eso era algo vergonzoso. Para un hombre adulto de veinticuatro años, que no tuviera ni un solo vello corporal, le resultaba muy poco masculino. Preferiría que siguieran pensando que se depilaba por estética profesional.

Además, secretamente le entusiasmaba ver a Víctor con barba. Se moría por saber si no le pegaría o le haría ver aún más _Eros_ que de costumbre. Si se enamoraría aún más de él.

Todas estas cosas daban vueltas constantemente en su cabeza, haciendo que en más de una ocasión se distrajera en medio de un entrenamiento. Victor comenzaba a sospechar y eso ponía a Yuuri aún más nervioso. Tenía que encontrar respuestas pronto.

* * *

—¡Yuuri!

El japonés se paró bruscamente en medio de la pista y miró a su entrenador confundido. ¿Por qué lo llamaba? No había cometido ningún error, ¿no?

—¿Victor?— dijo confundido.

—Qué te pasa Yuuri? Te noto desconcentrado— comentó mirándolo fijamente. —Tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu mente está muy lejos.

—E-Eh… ¡No es nada! S-Solo estoy un poco cansado.

Yuuri lo miró nervioso, deseando que lo creyese, pero esta vez no fue así. Víctor frunció el ceño y lo miró de nuevo, examinándolo con la mirada de arriba a abajo. Intentando encontrar algo fuera de lugar en él.

—Solo llevamos una hora. Con tu resistencia puedes aguantar como mínimo dos horas más.

El moreno se quedó rígido en su sitio. Víctor raramente se ponía serio, pero siempre que lo hacía no paraba hasta que lograba lo que quería. Para su desgracia, esta vez buscaba respuestas. Respuestas que Yuuri no estaba demasiado dispuesto a dar.

—¿Te sientes enfermo Yuuri?— preguntó repentinamente cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado.

El menor, descolocado por la repentina pregunta, negó con la cabeza inconscientemente. Momentos después se dio cuenta de su error. Acababa de mandar por el desagüe la única oportunidad que tenía de salir victorioso de aquella situación.

—¿Entonces? Estás completamente desconectado— insistió Víctor.

—No es nada en serio— respondió un poco desesperado.

El ruso lo miro en silencio durante unos segundos y después suspiró. Yuuri se alegró, sabía que eso significaba que no iba a continuar insistiendo. Al menos de momento.

—Está bien Yuuri, pero si te vuelvo a ver desconcentrado no te vas a salvar— dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice para remarcar sus palabras. —podrías hacerte daño.

Yuuri sintió algo de remordimientos por hacer preocupar a Víctor pero no podía contarle.

Sinceramente, sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Sabía que su duda no era algo difícil de preguntar, y aunque lo fuese, tenía la certeza de que igualmente Víctor le contestaría a cualquier duda. Pero también sabía que eso daría pie a que él le preguntase de vuelta y no quería.

Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero a nadie le gustaba admitir sus inseguridades y vergüenzas, por muy tontas que fueran.

Nuevamente, su mente comenzó a divagar. Se deslizó por la pista, para coger rapidez y prepararse para un salto. Cuando fue el momento exacto, saltó.

Un pensamiento inundó su cabeza. Qué tan difícil podía resultar el preguntarle a tu novio "¿Oye, te rasuras o eres lampiño?". Al parecer, algo tan simple para Yuuri era toda una odisea.

Dicho pensamiento lo distrajo logrando que su aterrizaje fuese inestable. Se balanceó por unos instante intentando recobrar el equilibrio, pero finalmente cayó. Su cuerpo se vio recibiendo un repentino impactó en su costado al estrellarse contra el duro hielo.

Se quedó unos momentos tumbado en el suelo, ya que a causa del impacto y del esfuerzo por el salto, se había quedado sin aire.

—¡Yuuri!

Víctor gritó preocupado al verlo tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Rápidamente se encaminó hasta donde el japonés se encontraba y recuperó un poco la calma al ver como este lentamente se incorporaba. En cuanto estuvo junto a él se agachó para quedar a la misma altura y comprobar su estado.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas una ambulancia? ¡Voy a llamar a una ambulancia! ¿Cual era el número de emergencias? ¡Mierda! Voy a llamar a Yurio para preguntarle.

—Víctor.

—¡No lo coge! ¿y si llamo a un taxi? ¡Pero va a tardar mucho en llegar!

—Víctor— intentó llamarlo por segunda vez Yuuri.

—¡Llamaré a Yakov para que nos recoja! Le diré que Yuuri está de parto para que nos recoja rápido…— dijo decidido. —¡Pero no se lo va a creer!— gritó angustiado.

Víctor se giró a mirar a Yuuri repentinamente. Lo cogió de ambas manos y se acercó a él. Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo muy descabellado.

—¡Yuuri, vamos a hacerlo! ¡Necesito que te quedes embarazado en este instante!— exclamó con decisión acercando a Yuuri a su cuerpo.

—¡Victor!— gritó Yuuri avergonzado al extremo. —¡Que estoy bien!— dijo desesperado al verse tumbado sobre el hielo y con la ropa medio quitada.

Al parecer, el ruso al fin reaccionó y miró al moreno bajo el confundido.

—¿Entonces no necesitas ir al hospital?

Yuuri nego.

—¿Tampoco quedar embarazado para que Yakov nos lleve?

Nuevamente volvió a negar, pero esta vez con más vigor y sonrojado al extremo. Víctor chasqueo la lengua ante esto. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para eso.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba al menor a hacerlo también.

—Si.

El japonés sonrió suavemente para calmar a su pareja y al parecer, lo estaba logrando. Discretamente se acomodó la ropa bien. Se había salvado de una buena. O eso creía.

—¿Qué pasó? Perdiste la concentración a mitad del salto— inquirió algo enfadado después de haber recuperado la calma.

—No fue nada, solo me distraje.

Yuuri se sentía cohibido. Si el ruso ya de por si, tenía un aura imponente, enfadado la tenia aun más.

Víctor frunció aún más el ceño ante esa respuesta y sin decir absolutamente nada agarró al menor de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera de la pista. Confundido, se dejó llevar y se sentó como Víctor se lo indicó con un gesto de la mano.

A partir de ese momento todo fue rápido. Victor le saco sus patines y le puso sus zapatos, hizo lo mismo con los suyos y tras coger sus cosas salieron del recinto. Las calles de Rusia estaban repletas de nieve y gente.

El ruso no dijo absolutamente nada en todo el trayecto a -Yuuri suponía- su apartamento. Iba con el ceño fruncido y agarrándolo de la mano, como si en cualquier momento fuese a salir corriendo. Cosa no demasiado alejada de la realidad.

Yuuri estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Nunca había visto a Víctor tan enfadado. No era la primera vez que peleaban o que Víctor se enfadaba con él, pero nunca lo había visto tan serio como ahora. Realmente había metido la pata esta vez.

No tenía miedo de que Víctor le hiciese algo, sabía que sería incapaz de lastimarlo pero tenía miedo de que comenzara a odiarlo.

En cuanto entraron a su apartamento, el ruso hizo que se sentara en el sillón y él se quedó de pie. Unos largos y tensos minutos en silencio pasaron. Minutos en los que Yuuri no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirar a su pareja.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó y unos brazos estrecharon al moreno en un abrazo. Víctor descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri apretando aún más al agarre sobre el cuerpo del menor. Yuuri se sintió algo más relajado.

Nuevamente unos minutos en silencio pasaron, pero esta vez no fue incomodo. Víctor se levantó y se dejó caer en el sillón junto al moreno, que comenzaban a dormirsele las piernas por el peso extra. Le hizo un amago a Yuuri para que se sentase sobre él y este en silencio lo hizo, volviendo las tornas a como estaban antes.

-No sabes cuanto me asustaste- dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando, temiendo que si hablaba muy alto rompiese la atmósfera de calma. -Estabas en el suelo y no te movías.

Yuuri notó como las manos de Víctor temblaban en su cintura.

—Lo siento— se disculpó en un susurro sintiéndose realmente mal consigo mismo por hacer preocupar tanto al mayor. Sin poder evitarlo, escondió su cara en el pecho ajeno.

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ¿Por qué estás tan distraído últimamente?

El japonés se tensó unos momentos,sopesando si contestar o no. ¿Qué pensaría Victor de él si le dijese la estúpida razón por la que había pasado todo aquello? Tras unos momentos decidió que se lo debía a Víctor, tenía que contárselo. Su orgullo masculino -a su parecer- se vería afectado pero después del mal rato que pasaron, debía hacerlo.

—¿Yuuri?— llamó el mayor al ver que no contestaba.

—Yo...La verdad es que…— tenía que decirlo,pero no le resultaba fácil. —Promete que no te reirás— dijo finalmente, con un tono algo infantil.

—¿Eeeh~? ¿Yuuri qu-...?

—Promételo— le cortó.

—Está bien cerdito, te lo prometo— dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en la frente del menor.

Yuuri lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, inseguro, pero finalmente le creyó. Escondió su rostro nuevamente en el pecho del ruso, no queriendo ver su reacción al enterarse de la verdad. Una verdad algo tonta e infantil.

—Todo empezó hace un tiempo. Cuando me desperté una mañana y como siempre estabas durmiendo a mi lado. Como de costumbre me quedé un rato mirándote dormir— se quedó en silencio completamente avergonzado durante unos segundos para ver si Víctor decía algo, pero al no hacerlo continuó. —y entonces me di cuenta de que Víctor no tenía barba.

Hizo otra pausa intentando encontrar la forma de explicarse bien.

—Entonces me empecé a preguntar si te afeitabas todos los días y por eso no tenías. Pero si eso era así ¿cómo es que yo no te había visto nunca?— preguntó más para el mismo que para el mayor. —Quizás eras lampiño y no necesitabas rasurarte.

—Si solo era eso ¿por qué no me preguntaste directamente?— preguntó Víctor algo confundido y enternecido de que su pareja se fijara en él hasta en tan pequeños detalles.

—Es que si preguntaba, tú también me preguntarías a mi, y no quería que lo hicieras…— dijo cada vez más bajito.

—¿Por qué?

—...piño…—respondió en un susurro.

—¿Eh? Lo siento Yuuri, no te escuche ¿podrías repetirlo?

—...mpiño…

—...

—¡Porque soy lampiño!— gritó avergonzado, aferrándose aún más a Víctor, en un intento por ocultarse.

—...

El ruso jura que lo intentó. Por dios, _Eros_ y el katsudon que lo intentó. Pero fue simplemente inevitable.

Makkachin, que hasta el momento se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo, se despertó ante las estruendosas carcajadas de su amo.

Víctor se abrazó con fuerza a Yuuri mientras reía sin parar. Sabía que había prometido no reírse, pero la situación le resultaba demasiado cómica. A veces su cerdito podía ser de lo más infantil.

Yuuri sin poder evitarlo golpeó el pecho del ruso a modo de reproche. Este lo miró y se enterneció al verlo avergonzado hasta el borde de las lágrimas. Se sintió algo mal por hacerlo llorar, pero le fue imposible no reír.

Llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas ajenas y las acarició con ternura. Besó sus mejillas y ojos borrando todo rastro de lágrimas y finalmente dejó un casto beso en sus labios. Yuuri hizo un puchero cuando se separaron.

Makkachin, como si también tratase de consolar al japonés, se acercó a la pareja, subiendose al sillón y comenzó a lamer su mejilla. Este sin poder evitarlo rió y se abrazó al cariñoso perro mientras lo acariciaba. Victor los vio alegre. Amaba su pequeña familia.

—Yuuri cariño, ¿por qué sería malo ser lampiño?— preguntó pasado un rato.

—¡Soy un hombre adulto de veinticuatro años y aun así parezco un puberto! ¡Si tuviese barba al menos parecería algo mayor!— exclamó indignado. Omitiría el hecho de que le hacía sentir poco masculino.

Víctor hizo el intento de imaginarse a su katsudon con barba, pero no lo logró. No era capaz siquiera de concebir la idea. Su cerdito era perfecto tal y como estaba.

—Yo te veo perfecto cariño— dijo sincero. —Tu piel es suave y tersa. Perfecta para acariciar y besar— añadió con una sonrisa sensual mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de Yuuri y acariciaba sus costados.

Yuuri se estremeció ante la caricia y los besos que Víctor había comenzado a repartir por su cuello. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios y poco a poco fue desconectando de la realidad. ¿Qué importaba si era lampiño? En esos instantes lo único importante era el hombre que lo había levantado en brazos y lo llevaba hasta la habitación.

Si. Definitivamente no había nada más importante. Aunque sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando.

* * *

Yuuri se despertó. Miró el reloj en su mesilla de noche y suspiró. Ya se les había hecho tarde para el entrenamiento matutino.

Yakov los regañaría a Víctor por saltarse el entrenamiento matutino y a él por no impedírselo. Hace ya dos semanas se fueron en medio del entrenamiento mientras él se fue ha hacer algunos recados y al día siguiente recibieron un enorme sermón. Definitivamente cuando llegaran les esperaría otro.

En ese momento Yuuri recordó algo. ¡Al final Víctor no le había respondido a su pregunta!

En seguida se giró a ver al susodicho para reprochárselo hasta que noto algo. ¡Víctor tenia barba! No era demasiado frondosa y tampoco muy visible. Era de un tono un poco más oscuro que el de su cabello pero seguía siendo clara.

Yuuri se quedó embobado con la vista. La barba le daba un toque más sensual que de costumbre e incluso un aire de chico malo. Definitivamente era demasiado _Eros_ , tanto que podría embarazar a un hombre...aunque bueno, para eso no había hecho falta una barba.

Porque sí queridos lectores, nuestro querido protagonista estaba embarazado, solo que aun no se lo confesaba al padre de la criatura. Siete semanas casi entrando en la octava le había dicho el obstetra. Eso explicaba que desde hace dos semanas tuviese cambios de humor, mareos y recientemente, náuseas. Al principio pensó que era una infección estomacal pero al ir al médico le dieron la grandiosa noticia.

El japonés notó como el mayor comenzaba a dar indicios de despertar, así que acercó una de sus manos y acarició la incipiente barba.

—Buenos días— saludó dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—доброе утро— respondió somnoliento.

Yuuri lo miró durante unos minutos, divertido con las muecas que hacía el mayor al intentar despertar del todo.

—Entonces...— dijo el moreno de repente llamando la atención del ruso. —si tienes barba— finalizó mirando divertido al contrario.

Víctor lo miró sin entender durante unos segundos pero finalmente cuando entendió, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tarda bastante en salir pero ya que mi querido cerdito quería saberlo, decidí no rasurarme— comentó como si hubiese hecho un gran sacrificio. —Merezco una recompensa— reclamó con un toque infantil.

Yuuri sonrió. Sabía cuál sería la recompensa perfecta para esta ocasión. Sin duda la mejor de todas.

Se acostó apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del ruso. Víctor lo miro confundido pero se dejó hacer, estaba curioso por ver qué haría Yuuri. Este a su vez se giró un poco, lo miró a los ojos y se armó de valor.

—Nee Víctor, creo que al final dentro de algún tiempo vamos a necesitar que Yakov realmente nos lleve— comentó refiriéndose a los desvaríos de su novio hace un par de semanas.

Víctor lo miró confundido. Yuuri sonrió y llevó una de las manos de ruso a su vientre y él puso la suya sobre esta.

—¿Crees que será lampiño o tendrá barba como tu? Aunque si es niña no va a tener barba— comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

Yuuri, que en ningún momento había dejado de mirar a su novio, vio el momento exacto en que sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis. Sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente y se aguaron por las lágrimas.

—¿Estas embarazado?— pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta. Necesitando una confirmación directa.

—Si— le respondió mientras a su vez también comenzaban a saltarse las lagrimas*.

—¿En serio?— insistió mientras las primeras lágrimas caían.

—En serio. Casi ocho semanas de embarazo— respondió dándole completa certeza a sus palabras.

Víctor estrechó a Yuuri entre sus brazos besando todo su rostro mientras ambos lagrimeaban. Ambos reían mientras Makkachin movía su cola contagiado por la euforia de sus amos. Estaban tan felices que no les importaba más el regañina de Yakov.

Tras diez minutos de besos y mimos. El ruso hizo al menor tumbarse y comenzó a hablarle con amor a su hijo no-nato rozando de vez en cuando su vientre con la barba. Definitivamente el desencadenante de la noticia había sido algo extraño, pero seria una bonita anécdota de contarle a su futuro hijo.

—Te amo— dijo el japonés acercándose al mayor para besarlo.

—Yo también— respondió con amor mientras respondía el beso.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _B_ _ueno, y este fue mi segundo fic de YOI ¡Wiiii~!_

 _Como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, no tengo ni idea de donde vino la idea y la verdad, tampoco se como acabó siendo un súper pasteloso m-preg. En realidad al principio solo iba a ser algo de comedia y romance en la que liberaba mi duda existencial y la compartía con los demás, pero al final escribía y escribía, las ideas veían y tenía que cuadrarlo de alguna manera._

 _Chicas y chicos (por si hay alguno) no sigáis mi ejemplo no le hagáis caso a vuestro subconsciente que os susurra "Oh, esa escena quedaría genial, vamos a incluirla también" sera una simple y llana tortura cuadrarlo todo, y luego os quedara algo tan descabellado como esto que habéis leído._

 _*que se te "salten las lágrimas" es cuando se te acumulan las lágrimas en los ojos y estas a punto de llorar, pero aun no caen. Es probable que todos sepan que significa, pero por si las dudas mejor lo explicaba._

 _Sin más me despido y pido disculpas por si las personalidades están algo fuera de personaje o si hay algún error ortográfico (que agradecería que me avisarais para corregirlo)_

 _Bye~_


End file.
